1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a decorative fixing seat on a pair of spectacles, and especially to such a decorative seat made of tenacious plastic for fixing on a pair of spectacles by a user, in order that the user can put a pattern or a letter, an advertisement figure or word or beads and a chain etc. on the seat to get a modeling of the spectacles or an object of advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in joining a Christmas festival, a Halloween activity, a make-up ball or various activities, people tend to get graceful bearings by having various splendid designing of modeling to make themselves outstanding, the outstanding costumes and accessories also play very important roles.
By virtue that the accessories for use in the abovementioned activities are numerous, and spectacles used normally can give the feelings of mystery, modernization or comedy etc. by various modeling of the accessories, hence the accessories are deeply delighted with. The numerous modeling of spectacles available presently is given shapes during manufacturing; thereby, consumers can only select the desired fashions among the spectacles already given modeling.
However, the spectacles are given modeling during manufacturing, once their modeling does not meet the fondness of the markets and the consumers, it results a trouble for the manufacturers and sellers, dealing of spectacles which are difficult to sell is even more trouble. And more, on the standpoint of consumers, the consumers need a plenty of time to find and select their desired and suitable spectacles; and by virtue that the modeling of the spectacles is unable to change, the consumers must find other spectacles meeting the required modeling again, this is quite cumbersome.
In view of this, the inventor of the present invention provides a decorative fixing seat on a pair of spectacles based on his professional experience of years in designing and manufacturing same kind of products and after nonstop study, developing as well as improvements. Thereby, the problems having existed long in the manufacturing field and the selling field of spectacles about the defects of the conventional accessories for spectacles can be surely gotten rid of.
The primary object of the present invention is to provided a decorative fixing seat on a pair of spectacles, which fixing seat is made of tenacious plastic; the fixing seat has a clamping slit longitudinally extending therein and having an opening facing downwards, two engaging portions are provided on the two sides of the opening of the clamping slit. The fixing seat can be mounted thereon with a pattern or a letter, an advertisement figure etc., and can be mounted on the frame of a pair of spectacles taking advantage of clamping of the engaging portions provided on the two sides of the opening of the clamping slit.
Another object of the present invention is that, a user can change the modeling of his spectacles by himself by the increased changeability of modeling provided by the fixing seat. Therefore, the defect of inability of changing the modeling of spectacles by the user himself as is the case of conventional accessories for spectacles can be eliminated.
A further object of the present invention is that, the fixing seat can be provided with an upright rod to fixedly mount a pattern or a letter etc.; this can increase the changeability of it in use, and the effect of usage of the spectacles can be made outstanding.
Another object of the present invention is that, the fixing seat can directly have a plane or three-dimensional ornament stuck thereon with an adhesive tape.
The present invention will be apparent in its structural features and effects as well as objects after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiment thereof in reference to the accompanying drawings.